villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanicles
' Mechanicles' is the self-proclaimed "Greatest of the Great Greek Minds", and adores cleanliness. He is a minor antagonist in Disney's Aladdin television series. He is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Mechanicles was born and raised in a large city in Greece. Born to a very wealthy, aristocratic family, Mechanicles had a rather sheltered childhood. Due to his lack of exposure to the outdoors, Mechanicles developed an intense fear and hatred of the filth that thrived outside, particularly bugs. Mechanicles was however, without a shadow of a doubt, an inventive genius. Even at a young age, Mechanicles was putting gadgets together for one chore or another. However, when Mechanicles grew into a young man, Echidna and her children arrived, and decided to use Mechanicles' village as their new buffet spot. For months on end, Echidna, Typhon, and her destructive children would eat people and destroy buildings and monuments for fun. This chaos(or moreso the mess caused by the chaos) drove Mechanicles over the edge. The inventor decided to take it upon himself to end the madness. He, at first, tried to build weapons to fight off the monsters, but found that his supplies and machines were already destroyed by the monsters' attacks. A despondent Mechanicles was soon approached by Hades. The deal making god made an arrangement with the mad mechanist. Hades would provide money and equipment for Mechanicles to buld an army of robots that would fight off the monsters. Mechanicles was far too excited to care to read the rest of the contract. Hades did what he was to do, and Mechanicles started work. He sketched blueprints of mighty, weapon baring war machines. Mechanicles figured he'd have to cut an imposing figure. He wanted to strike fear in the monsters' hearts. The scariest thing he could think of? Bugs. He modeled his robots after insects, and in the process, conquered his fear of them. After a week of work, Mechanicles' armada of giant, robotic insects was ready. The robotic crawlers fired their massive weapons at the monsters. The unprepared, primitive beasts were no match for the unexpected fire power, and had to flee. Mechanicles was revered as a hero and was ultimately awarded with the Greek Throne.Mechanicles had big plans to mold Greece into his image...until Hades returned. It was part of the agreement that Hades would get any spoils gained by Mechanicles' success, meaning Hades was king of Greece. Mechanicles refused to leave, so Hades was forced to summon the Gorgon Sisters, who used their magic to cast the inventor into exile. The Gorgon Sisters now act as the leaders of Greece, but as mere figure heads for Greece's true ruler, Hades. Mechanicles, seeking new power, soon arrived in Agrabah... Ruler of Agrabah Mechanicles, along with Abis Mal, finds himself at the top of Agrabah's social structure after the disappearance of Jafar. Together, the two men rule the kingdom with a flair for opulence and cleanliness. Their order is disrupted briefly when Mirage emerges in Agrabah; she allies with the pair, taking a highly dominant role. When the forces of Skeletor arrive to take over Agrabah, Mechanicles spurs Abis Mal into action. After his partner throws the pink lever, Mechanicles successfully summons a platoon of mud men. Evil Lyn, Skeletor's second-in-command, freezes these fighters in their tracks. Mechanicles and Mal then enter a massive praying mantis mech, but they encounter another of Skeletor's lieutenants, Tri-Klops. The cyborg uses a grenade to tip over a vat of lava; as the lava melts through the mech, Mechanicles and Mal are forced to flee the city. Redemption in the Battle for the Forbidden Mountain Mechanicles and Mal make their way to the Forbidden Mountain and take refuge with Maleficent. This area, too, comes under fire from Skeletor. This time, Mechanicles creates a giant rhinoceros beetle mech. Once again, Tri-Klops faces him down. Mechanicles knocks him away with an extendable spear. When Trap Jaw tries to come to his friend's aid, Mechanicles downs him with a cannon. Yet both of the Evil Warriors get their second winds; Trap Jaw slows the gears of Mechanicles's mech and Tri-Klops downs it with his laser cannon. Mechanicles finally finds an enemy his own size in Stinkor, Skeletor's minion known for an overwhelming stench. Though Stinkor destroys many of Mechanicles's robot bugs, Mechanicles slices his enemy's mask off, exposing him to his own stench. Fortunately for Mechanicles, Maleficent's forces win the battle, though not without some help from Hades. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War A Foreshadowing Event When Captain Hook questions Ogthar about how did he get so many mechanicals devices, he explains that he took them from a mad scientinst, who was fond of for inventions like insect-like robots, possibly referring to Mechanicles. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Living characters Category:1994 introductions Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Charlie Adler Category:Jean-François Kopf